


The New Year

by FallenAngel10086



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Years, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought that it would be what the fallen would have wanted, to get together to bring in the New Year. To celebrate their victories, relax for a few hours, and to mourn their losses. To make sure that the past could not have a chance of being repeated, and to start a tradition that would never be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I couldn’t even pay for House of Hades by myself, what makes you think I own it?  
> Notes: Okay, I thought briefly about adding the Heroes of Olympus characters, but I’d rather have the entire story before I try and write them… So this only deals with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians arc, and kind of ignores the next series. (Not counting the side characters in The Lost Hero, because those were the kids already at camp when Percy was there.)

The one good thing that everyone liked about the new New Year’s party was that there was a strict ‘no fighting’ rule. If anyone was caught breaking that rule, they were kicked out, and wouldn’t be let back onto Olympus until January 2nd. No one was really sure where the rule came from, and who thought of it, but everyone loved it, and wouldn’t hear anything about getting rid of it.

Honestly Pollux didn’t really feel like a party, but all of the other head counselors told him on no uncertain terms that he had to go with them, so here he was.

He sighed, “I can’t tell if I hate elevators, or if I just hate the music playing in the elevator right now.”

Drew snorted and winked at him. It was strange; he was the only one she didn’t try to mess with, or insult. “Probably both,” she said being serious and nearly giving the other people in the elevator with them a heart attack; “I know I do.”

Will, Kayla, and Austin tried to look offended on their father’s behalf, but they couldn’t keep it up for long. Even they had to agree that the music that played in the elevator that went to and from Olympus _sucked_.

“Come on guys,” Connor said resting his chin on his brother’s shoulder looking at the three children of Apollo, “Who even likes this band now anyway?”

“Pretentious teenagers trying to make other people fall in love with them,” Drew said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Pollux snorted, but didn’t say anything. He just half-grinned at Drew, and changed the subject before someone else got pissed off. “So… I forget, how long does this thing take?” he asked not really expecting an answer.

“The more you hate the song, the longer it will take,” Triton muttered from his little corner of doom. Really everyone just thought that he was pissed off about being stuck in the elevator with a bunch of demigods, but now some were starting to wonder if he just had a naturally surly disposition. It would explain so much if that were the truth.

Percy had to turn and hide a smirk in Will’s shoulder so that his half brother couldn’t see. None of them wanted to deal with _that_ fallout in a cramped elevator.

“That actually sounds legit,” Will said looking at the ceiling trying to keep a straight face. Triton never failed to amuse him, and this time was no different. He was starting to love it when the Sea Prince was around.

“Is a party really necessary?” Triton asked, and if there was a bit of whining in his voice, then no one dared mention it to his face.

“I’m with you dude,” Pollux sighed leaning against the wall next to the doors. He looked blankly at the others in the elevator with them. “Do we really have to do this?”

“Yes,” half of the occupants said. Some were exasperated, others were amused, but the rest were just resigned to answering the question by now. The others who hadn’t answered agreed with Triton and Pollux.

“Seriously,” Drew said quietly even though everyone could hear every word she said, “We’re doing this now, because if we don’t we never will.”

Pollux sighed, and he saw Triton do the same, but he swore he was the only one who noticed. “Yeah,” he muttered, “All right.”

*~TNY~*

Once the elevator had arrived everyone pretty much paired off or split up into groups of four or three. Lacey, Mitchell, and Malcolm disappeared somewhere and no one was really too worried about them, while Annabeth and Kayla, and Percy and Will ran off together before splitting up along the way. Chris and Clarisse pulled a disappearing act altogether for the entire night, and no one wanted to piss either one of them off by trying to find them. Travis, Katie, and Connor went off to steal the dance floor like they usually did wherever they went, and Jake, Nyssa, Mark, and Sherman opted to stick together on the fringes until they felt more comfortable being at a party.

Which left Thalia, Nico, Miranda, Austin, Drew, Pollux, and Triton standing around trying not to make eye contact with anyone else, especially to any of the others standing next to them. Nico and Austin eventually ran off together when they couldn’t take the awkward silence anymore. At another point Miranda and Thalia left the last three not wanting to deal with their moodiness.

“Anyone want anything to drink?” Pollux asked looking over at the other two that he was left with.

“Aren’t we under age?” Drew asked, but she didn’t really look like she really cared about that fact.

“Who cares?” Pollux muttered. He hated the legal age for drinking law. Sometimes he thought that it would just be better to let everyone get the crazy out while they were still teens instead of screwing up their adult lives right off the bat. Not that they were going to change anytime soon.

Drew shrugged, “Yeah, I’m up for a drink.”

They both turned to Triton, and he just shrugged at them. “Sure,” he muttered, “That’s usually what I do during these things anyway.”

Pollux and Drew traded looks, but neither of them said anything to that. Pollux didn’t usually just sit in a corner and drink a party away; he was usually the life of the party. (Which isn’t really all that surprising considering who his father was.) Ever since his brother died, he just never felt the drive to do anything other than mope in a nice dark corner with the other pissed off and or depressed people. Drew on the other hand was still having a hard time adjusting to being the head counselor of her cabin. Silena had been training her to take over, but she was still floundering a bit. She hid it well, but she had no clue what she was doing, and she just wanted everyone else around her to feel her pain. Even if it was heartbreak, at least she wouldn’t be the only one suffering anymore.

She knew that that wasn’t going to work for much longer though. She had broken her own rule of ‘don’t fall in love’.

Damn that boy for making her care. He was always in so much pain, and all she wanted to do was to make him feel better. Even if was only for a moment, then at least he would know what something other than pain felt like for a change.

They snagged some drinks from a nearby table and wandered off together to find a nice quiet area to be in. They watched as everyone was content to party around them, and they were happy that no one tried to get them to be more cheerful. Everyone there had someone to mourn, and no one was going to begrudge anyone for their way of grieving… unless it was Hera getting pissed at Zeus for cheating on her again, or Zeus cheating in the first place. Though honestly he didn’t have a reason to, so no one would have felt bad for him if he did.

The three observed the two gods standing close to each other at one point so they figured that things were good between them for now. They also saw Hades and Persephone hiding from Demeter, and they tried not to laugh too loudly over that. Triton had to hide at one point when Poseidon came over looking for him. Drew and Pollux had no idea what was going on there, but they decided to stay out of it. Triton gave them a small smile to both of them for not saying anything, and he got up next to refill their drinks.

They started talking at one point to pass the time. The party wasn’t going to end until after midnight, so they had quite a bit of time to kill until they could leave without someone throwing a fit.

(Yeah, they could have started a fight just to get kicked out, but none of them were willing to put forth the effort.)

“Yes,” Drew sighed, “I’ve stopped being as cruel as I was. It’s kind of a relief actually.”

“You were just getting started too,” Pollux joked giving her a small smile to let her know that he didn’t mean anything by it.

She shrugged, “I broke my own rule…”

Triton smirked, “Yes, it makes it hard to continue on with something when you aren’t following through yourself.”

“Have experience there?” Drew asked dryly. With how old he was, she wouldn’t doubt it if he did.

“A bit,” he muttered. “I lost many of my people to the war… As you know it came to us underwater first, and we lost too many that should never have died. I told the ones under me to carry on, that we had to keep fighting, but I found the body of one of my friends. It was hard to continue on like nothing had happened after that.”

“I’m sorry,” Pollux said. He wasn’t going to share his story just then; it would feel like he was trying to dismiss Triton’s pain. He didn’t want to do that, pain was something everyone felt, and trying to compare pain was something that he had vowed to never do.

Triton gave him a surprised look when he didn’t continue on after that, but he looked grateful for it as well. Drew just gave him a sad smile before telling them about her relationship with Silena. They had been the closest out of all of Aphrodite’s kids, Lacey and Mitchell were coming close though, and Drew just hoped that they had a better ending than she and Silena got.

She told them about all of the pranks they would pull together on the Stoll brothers, and how they would talk of love late into the night when they were supposed to be in bed. How they liked to focus on sibling, or friendship love sometimes because it was just as powerful and pure as romantic love. She also told them of how hard it was now that Silena was gone. There were so many people looking up to her now, and she was doubting that she could be strong enough to lead them.

“You doubt yourself, and your abilities,” Triton said with a small smile, “You’ll be just fine. The ones who have too much confidence always make mistakes that cost everyone around them. I learned that the hard way, but listen to those around you, and you’ll do good by them.”

Drew smirked at him, “Better to be loved than feared?”

Pollux choked on a laugh. “I’m pretty sure that’s not what that saying really is,” he said smiling at them.

“Oh no,” she said grinning now, “It really isn’t, but it is pretty much what he just said.”

“Yes,” Triton agreed, “It was.”

They were silent for a few minutes before Drew and Triton turned to Pollux. “You’re turn,” they said together.

He shrugged and told them the pain of losing his brother. He couldn’t really put it into words, but he got close by telling them that there was a hole in his chest where his brother used to be, and that it constantly felt like he was walking around missing a limb or two. Life wasn’t quite as real anymore. A part of him just wanted to end it all and join his brother down in the underworld, but he wasn’t that brave.

Drew reached over and took hold of one of his hands. “You loved each other so much. You feeling all of this pain, it makes sense. I could feel your relationship, okay? I’ve only come across one other that comes close to the way yours and your brother’s was, and that was Castor and Lee. Different type, but the same dept was there.

“One thing I have learned about the children of Apollo, Dionysus, and Poseidon, is that you all love deeply, and with such recklessness that I wonder how you all aren’t always in pain. I feel your relationships, and wonder how you don’t spontaneously combust.” Drew stopped and took a deep breath.

“You love him,” Triton said softly, and the other two couldn’t identify the strange tone that he had in his voice, but they just knew that he was feeling some kind of pain.

“I do,” Drew admitted, but she turned and grabbed one of Triton’s hands with her free one before he could leave. “I love both of you though.”

“Well,” Triton said relaxing back in his seat. “I suppose I won’t leave yet then.”

The three of them shared smiles before they decided to get up and enjoy the rest of the party.

*~TNY~*

Travis, Connor, and Katie just wanted to be able to forget their own pain for one night. Doing it together was just an added bonus for them.

They danced together for an hour before they needed to take a break. Travis and went off to get them drinks, while Katie and Connor were left sitting off to the side to just rest. Katie was leaning against Connor when Travis got back, but she sat up to take her drink from him. He sat down on her other side, and the three of them talked for a bit.

Eventually they snuck off to find a room together.

Now they weren’t planning on having sex when they got there, but they could still feel the tension from the last four and a half months. They wanted to relax. They wanted to be carefree for one night, and New Year’s was as good time as any. Plus they were together, what better time was there?

And that’s what Hermes had the misfortune to walk in on. Seeing his sons with one of Demeter’s daughters in-between them, and all there was were moans and screams of pleasure coming from them. He backed out quietly. They deserved to be happy, and if it was with each other, then who cared. The gods weren’t much of an example to live by, so they had no room to judge them.

*~TNY~*

Will and Percy decided to find a nice secluded spot to stay in, but they were close enough to the party that they could still hear the sounds coming from it. The two hadn’t been together for very long, but they felt right with each other.

Neither of them felt pressured by the other, and they both didn’t feel threatened by the other’s parent(s). They were happy, and both knew that Kayla and Annabeth felt the same way. No one was jealous, or angry about breaking up and starting a new relationship so quick.

If anything it had been a mutual thing between Percy and Annabeth to see different people.

In the end those two groups went and found rooms for themselves as well.

Although neither of their parents walked in on them. So really it ended up being a rather nice New Year’s for them as well.

*~TNY~*

The rest of the group?

Well, Dionysus spiked everyone’s drinks, and so did Aphrodite. So when some woke up in the morning they woke to find themselves in some pretty compromising positions. Most were in pairs, but there were groups of three, and the occasional group of four.

The only two to wake up without a hangover and sort of naked next to someone else were Thalia and Nico. Neither had drunk anything that didn’t come out of an unopened bottle, and both were happy for it when they found the others the next morning.

Well, Artemis hadn’t been in one of those groups either, but she had left before midnight the night before.

All in all, it was a good way to bring in the New Year. Well, they thought that it was, no one could really remember much except for Percy, Will, Annabeth, Kayla, Clarisse, and Chris, but that was because they had left the party early as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, just a cute New Years fic. Hope everyone enjoyed! :)
> 
> Also, I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe New Years. 2014 has officially begun. (For me anyway. :))
> 
> If I missed any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. ;)


End file.
